


hypnotic blue

by without_a_box



Series: 8 Days of Axel [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 8daysofaxel, Gen, sea salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/without_a_box/pseuds/without_a_box
Summary: He hands the slowly melting treat into Lea’s hands. The bar was a shade of hypnotic blue, like the sky on a warm summer’s day or Isa’s piercing eyes.For viiixel.





	hypnotic blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm BACK!!!
> 
> so im taking part in viiixel's 8 Days of Axel.
> 
> This part one with the prompt: sea salt.
> 
> For all the details check out the post here; https://viiixel.tumblr.com/post/161678474576/welcome-to-year-ii-of-8-days-of-axel-like

It starts with a duck. As strange as it sounds, a duck is the first person to ever hand him a sea salt ice cream bar. Radiant Garden had always been a kind of strange place to live. Isa and himself had never been able to put it down in words the kind of atmosphere their home had. Sure they lived good lives, maybe a bit boring in the eyes of two teenaged boys, but they wanted a bit more.

 

It was an open secret among the residents of Radiant Garden that they were not alone, that there were other worlds out there. This is why of course no one questioned the fact that the owner of the new ice cream shop in town was a duck.

 

So one day as Isa and Lea are wandering through the marketplace, they spot the new shop. It’s rare that a new shop ever appears around here, and it caught their eyes immediately. Before Isa could ever question the appearance of the store, Lea had already closed half the marketplace, Frisbee twirling around his fingertips.

 

“Whatcha got there?” He asked, grinning at the short duck. Lea was not one to swap pleasantries to start a conversation.

 

“This my boy, is a sea-salt ice cream.” The duck announced to the boys, Isa finally arriving, shaking his head at Lea, “I have searched far and wide to find but the best, and best-selling, ice cream flavors. Here try it.”

 

He hands the slowly melting treat into Lea’s hands. The bar was a shade of hypnotic blue, like the sky on a warm summer’s day or Isa’s piercing eyes.

 

Isa watches slightly horrified as Lea takes a mighty bite into the frozen ice, completely disregarding what the temperature might do to his brain. Lea smiles brightly and continues to chomp down on the treat until it is gone.

 

“That is one nice bar Mr Duck.” Lea tells him, licking a line of sticky blue off his fingers.

 

‘That’s Mr McDuck to you laddie.” He waggles a feathered finger at the grinning redhead before turning to the other boy, “You wanna try one too?”

 

Isa looks at Lea, once again twirling his ever-present Frisbee, wooden stick caught between his teeth, lips stained slightly blue.

 

“I think I’ll pass today.”

 

“Ah, you’re no fun Isa.” Lea lightly punches his shoulder before swinging an arm around him and starting to walk off, “See ya later Mr Duck.”

 

“Oi get back here ya little fiend and pay for that ice cream. I didn’t make my fortune by giving away my wares.” The duck waves an angry fist in the air as Lea sheepishly turns back around and starts to dig out his wallet.

 

Isa rolls his eyes and stares up at the castle, ice cream can wait for another day.

 

* * *

 

 

A few years after Lea falls into the darkness and becomes Axel, he rediscovers that long lost ice cream flavor.

 

It looks and tastes exactly the same. He thinks if he still had a heart, that he might cry when he takes the first bite once again.

 

He doesn’t tell Saix.

 

Then comes Roxas. He watches in anticipation as the young Nobody takes a small bite. His face brightens up, finally showing something other than utter confusion.

 

“It’s salty, yet sweet.”

 

Axel grins at the boy, and somewhere down deep in his hollow chest, something moves.

 


End file.
